


O Pôster

by carolss



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Teasing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mesmo se fosse apenas um ou dois meses atrás Louise não teria colocado o seu antigo pôster de Boo Boo na parede de seu quarto.





	O Pôster

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Future!fic com a Louise tendo dezenove anos e o Logan vinte e quatro.

Mesmo se fosse apenas um ou dois meses atrás Louise não teria colocado o seu antigo pôster de Boo Boo na parede de seu quarto. Mas naquele momento este estava colado na parede de frente a sua cama.

Não havia muito sobre seu passado que tendia a envergonhar Louise Belcher, na verdade os incidentes do seu passado a maioria considerava repreensivo tendiam a ser alguns que ela mais se vangloriava. A única exceção para essa regra era uma paixonite embaraçosa que ela tivera pelo popstar. Mas agora finalmente após tantos anos isso estava valendo a pena, porque servia para irritar seu namorado que pelo inexplicável acontecimento dela desenvolver sentimentos por ele parecia achar que ele era lá grande coisa.

“Eu realmente não gosto disso, parece que os olhos dele estão me seguindo” Logan disse.

“Bem você gostar não faz muita diferença porque é o meu quarto”

“Ele nem era o legal, todo mundo sabia que o Griffin era o lider”

“Mas o Boo Boo era o mais bonito. Mentalmente eu costumava chamar ele de meu perfeito anjo de lixo”

“Então ele ganha um apelido carinhoso e eu não ?”

“Você quer ser chamado de meu perfeito anjo de lixo ?”

“É melhor do que nada”

“Sim, mas não se encaixaria, você não é perfeito e você definitivamente não é um anjo. Então só sobra lixo. Yeah esse seria um apelido fofo pra você”

“Eu acho que eu prefiro manter só Logan então”

“Tarde demais, seu apelido é Lixo agora”

“Hilário”

“Eu sei, meu lixo”

A melhor parte para Louise é que por mais irritado que ele estivesse, Logan não conseguiu esconder que ele ficara um pouquinho feliz ao ouvir ela chamando ele de dela, mesmo sendo logo seguido pela palavra lixo.

Ela o beijou pensando em ir vasculhar o quarto de Tina na esperança de achar algum outro pôster do Boyz4Now bem grande para colocar em cima da cama.


End file.
